


push me up

by larry_hystereks



Series: Push [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i came to the gym to work out but holy god i can’t stop watching you do one armed push ups that’s so hot" </p><p>a skyeward au</p>
            </blockquote>





	push me up

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished AOS and I'm completely obsessed with Skyeward. Enjoy.

He’s like clockwork.

First he runs on the treadmill. Twenty minutes at a sprint.

The asshole barely breaks a sweat.

After that, it’s weights. Weights Skye knows she’d have to train months for before she could even hope at lifting.

Then it’s pull ups.

By now his shirt starts to develop a thin line of sweat right above the curve of his ass.

After the pull ups he’s back on the treadmill.

He always picks the third one from the end, as if that one is more special than the rest of the outdated equipment at the gym.

She spends most of her time here wondering what a guy like him is doing at a gym like this.

Most of the people here are older folks who spend their times cycling slowly while reading a book or watching the news. The rest are normally hormonal teenagers trying to stay in shape during their sports team off season.

Sure, she’s here. Training everyday, running. She’s graduating from the academy next year, and while she went in as a computer specialist, she wants to be able to get into the field too.

But this guy, this guy, who is now doing one armed push ups at an alarming speed, must be a damn navy seal or something. A guy who jumps out of planes for a living. An olympic runner. A nighttime vigilante.

What she’s getting at is there’s no way one armed push up guy a retail manager or a waiter at applebee’s.

He’s something else.

Skye slows down her treadmill to a light jog so she can cool down.

Four miles in under thirty. She want to get it down to less than six minutes a mile by graduation.

Graduation, she can almost feel her heart beating harder in her chest just at the thought.

She’s worried about what it will bring.

She’s never wanted anything more than to make a good agent.

She shuts off her treadmill and takes a large swing of her water, wiping her face with her towel and then wraps it around her neck.

“You know, if you kept your arms closer to your body when you ran, you’d be able to cut down on your time.”

Skye steps off her treadmill and turns to the voice. Frickin’ one armed push up guy.

“Oh, yeah?”

The corner of his mouth lifts a little, so little Skye almost misses it.

“Yeah, and you’re posture could use some work too.”

Skye raises her eyebrows and snorts. “Anything else?”

“No, that’s it.”

“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind, thanks.” Skye says, trying to hold back her sarcasm.

One armed push up guy picks it up anyway and shrugs, making his way down to his treadmill.

\-------

Skye tucks her arms closer to her and straightens her back on her next run.

She cuts more than two minutes off her time.

She swears she can feel one armed push up guy smirking at her when she leaves.

\-------

Skye’s running time drops in tune with the days leading up to her graduation.

She can almost taste the field assignments, the undercover missions, the thrill of her job.

She’s nervous, worried she won’t do well, worried about the first person she’ll have to kill one day.

But she has her running.

And she has one armed push up guy.

Who runs, and lifts, and does pull ups, and does those push ups that she loves so much.

Since she starts to cut down so much time on her running, she starts to lift more so she can stay longer and see him do his push ups.

Does this make her slightly creepy? Sure.

But is it also making her arms more defined and stronger? Hell yeah it is.

So she doesn't feel as bad as she lifts weights in front of the mirror, watching the man do his one armed pushups in the reflections.

As she lifts her weights, he goes down, one armed crossed behind his back, his tight shirt slick with sweat. At this point that Skye wants to peel it off and toss it across the room.

She gets a mental image of her lying under the man, one of his arms next to her head on her bed, the other on her hip, as his thrusts into her.

She almost drops the weight on her foot.

\-------

Her graduation day finally comes and she’s issued an official S.H.I.E.L.D badge.

It feels like she’s made it.

She’s approached after the ceremony by Maria Hill, who tells her about a special task force she’s putting together.

Maria tells her that Skye’s name is pretty high up on the list of candidates, and if she wants the opportunity, it’s hers for the grabbing.

When Skye can finally form a sentence, she says yes.

\-------

She walks onto the plane with her duffel bag filled with clothes in one hand and her laptop bag in the other.

There are two heads bent over a lab table. They introduce themselves as Fitz and Simmons.

Simmons walks her to the bunking area so she can get settled.

She places down her duffle bag on her bed, unzipping it.

“Looks like were bunk mates.”

No fucking way.

“One armed push up guy?” She scoffs, whipping her eyes to meet his. The guys eyes widen slightly in realization.

“One armed push up guy?” He echoes.

Her faces reddens. “Leave me alone.”

“Whatever, you say.” He says, placing his bag on his bunk.

“Oh course you’re S.H.I.E.L.D, it makes sense now.”

“What makes sense?” He asks.

“You trained like you were apart of SEAL Team Six.”

“Nope, just S.H.I.E.L.D, sorry to disappoint.”

Skye rolls her eyes. “No, trust me, you being apart of the Navy special op’s would have been way easier.”

Skye closes the door to her bunk and leans on it, taking one armed push up guy in for the first time. She’s never seen him in anything other than workout clothes, and now she’s seeing him in a suit. She might pass out.

“Easier how?” He asks.

“Well it’s not like we’ll ever actually get the chance to sleep together now.”

He stares at her, his face unchanging. “We were going to sleep together before?”

“Well yeah. I've had at least several sexual fantasies involving me saving your ass on one of my teams missions. I can’t really rescue you from your attempted assassination at the Olympic’s this year, now can I?”

“The Olympic’s?”

“That’s all you got from that?”

The man’s quiet for a minute, before he says. “You’ll still get the chance to save me. If I remember correctly, you’re pretty quick now.”

She crosses her arms across her chest, glaring flatly.

“I know I am.” Skye says.

Something glint’s in the man’s eyes. “Well if we’re going to sleep together at some point, do I at least get to know your name?”

“Skye.” She sticks out her hand and he grabs it, his palm igniting a fire in hers.

“Grant. Grant Ward.”

She lets go. “Wonderful. Shall we meet with the rest of the team?”

“You’re sure you don’t want to get in a quickie first?” He teases, pointing to his bed.

Skye glares and walks away, hearing Grant laugh at her as she does so.

This job just got so much harder.


End file.
